Hold on
by F.A. corp
Summary: Judes Cratchley's daughter, Halea Cratchley, joined on the expedition to Esa'ala Cave, much to the disappointment of Halea. The trip seems bearable though when her best friend Josh McGuire joined along. What was meant to be a simple expedition quickly turned upside down when they found themselves trapped in a cave. JxOC :D
1. A Day Out on the Sun

This was actually inspired by, honestly, **Novella Vialli**.

Her story was pretty good and I wanted to write one too. :)) I admit, the script in Sanctum kinda sucks, but the idea of the story is awesome! While watching the movie, I guess I was curious if what'll happen if Josh's love interest was with them so... I made this. :)) hope you people like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Day Out on the Sun**

**Normal POV**

18 days went by.

It has been 18 days since Halea and Josh have last been in Esa'ala cave. They knew of the predicament that they would eventually encounter once they face their parents, but for a time out where the sun shines and freedom grows within them, it was all worth it.

The sun was blazing hot, no doubt about it; nothing less to consider since they were in Papua New Guinea, but still, complaints were allowed.

"Josh, are you sure we're going the right way? For all we know, they already left." whined Halea as she flapped the front of her black wife-beater to cool her body off. Even with her attire composed of a sleeveless top and shorts that barely reached her mid-thigh, the heat was too much.

"Quit being a baby, Halea. We're almost at the dock." said Josh as he wrapped his arm around Halea's shoulder, exaggeratingly leaning all his weight on the poor girl.

She shoved Josh off her as an attempt to release his heavy arm off. Josh chuckled from his best friend's attempt to remove him from his side; unfortunately, Halea's efforts backfired when she felt the planks beneath her feet slowly disappear as Josh lifts her up.

Halea squealed out of both surprise and amusement as she thrashed on Josh's back, who merely laughed at her weak punches.

"Joshua McGuire! You put me down this instant or else I'll-"

Halea's scream and punches were cut short when she felt her body being pulled away from Josh's back and onto the ground.

"Or what?" asked Josh as he stared on Halea's bright green eyes, smiling mischievously. Halea was speechless. Her feet were safely on the ground, but Joshua kept himself close to her body, trying to intimidate her. Though she did felt intimidated, she couldn't help but notice his eyes. Only now did she notice Josh's bright blue eyes, it seemed so... alluring that she can't push herself away.

Josh's smile slowly faded as he stared at Halea's eyes. 'Was it always that green?'thought Joshua as he just stared at her eyes. Slowly, his eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips as he only now noticed how luscious they looked.

Both somewhat mesmerized by the other slowly leaned closer, entranced by the other. 'So beautiful...' was the only thought that escaped Josh's mind.

"Josh? Halea?" a voice not far behind them asked.

Both suddenly stopped. 'What am I doing?' both of the teens asked as they shook their heads, trying to remove the trance they've somehow been in to.

Josh saw Carl behind Halea as he saw him walk towards them. Out of panic, Josh quickly shoved Halea off of him, trying to regain his usual composure, but took notice of the hurt in Halea's eyes when he literally pushed her off his arms. Josh felt a pang in his heart when he saw her hurt and was about to explain his actions, but Carl intervened.

"Don't tell me you guys were _actually_ allowed to come up for air." said Carl once he was in front of them.

Halea, who was now out of her daze, took notice of Carl. "You're kidding right?"

"You guys are gonna be in the shit!" Carl grinned at the two teens whilst giving them both a one arm embrace.

"Fuck off!" said Halea as she laughed at Carl's silly antics. Carl laughed along, missing the two teens more than he thought.

"Fuck it. We wanted to be here." followed Josh as the three walked to what appeared to be a floating plane. From the contraption, a woman, about Carl's age, walked out on to the deck.

"Hey babe! Come meet Josh and Halea. McGuire's and Cratchley's kids"

"Josh McGuire and Halea Cratchley? I've heard all about you two. It's so cool that your parents brings you in these expeditions." said Carl's girlfriend, Vic Elaine, as she wrapped her arm lovingly around his man's shoulder. She stood before the two teens, looking pretty and tall. Halea couldn't help but feel jealous with the woman.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm stoked." said Josh dryly as he forced himself to smile. Halea couldn't help but smile at his ill attempt to show praise on his work. "It's like a dream come true." she added with just as much wry on her every word.

Carl knew that the two didn't really enjoy the work they were in. He chuckled at the twos lack of enthusiasm on what could be one of the most vigorous, exciting, and thrilling expedition that could ever be allowed as far as his money can buy.

After being briefed by the current progress on the expedition, which was too small of a change compared to Carl's first briefing, they all jumped in the chopper placed near the market. All except for Halea.

Carl was readying the ignition, prepping the machine for the flight, but Halea just stood there with widened eyes. Josh took notice of Halea's absence in the chopper and soon found her staring at their vehicle, scared shitless.

Josh nudged Carl, "Carl, maybe I should go at the back with Halea. She isn't exactly too fond of the idea of flying."

Only did then Carl noticed Halea frozen on the ground, painstakingly obvious of the fear she had. Carl nodded at Josh's direction, instantly going out of the chopper to Halea, and was now replaced by Vic.

Josh walked tentatively to Halea, trying to think of ways to talk to her into ridding the chopper. But Halea was fast. "No."

"Come on Halea. It'll take at least more than 2 days to travel back by hummer. This'll take only a few minute." persuaded Josh as he held Halea's cold hands, trying to slowly pull her into the chopper.

"Josh, no! I'll... I'll take the hummer. So what if it'll take days, at least it's safe!" shouted Halea as she tried to give reason to Josh. Josh shook his head, pulling her more into the chopper. The thought of her travelling alone in a hummer for days in a cannibal infested jungle wasn't exactly his idea of safe.

Halea was giving a hard fight. She was hardly budging from her place now that the chopper was a lot closer. Hearing Carl shout 'Ready!' to Josh, he grew desperate. He was _not_ going to leave her here alone.

"Do you trust me?" asked Josh, staring intently in to the eyes of Halea. Halea was surprised; she wasn't expecting him to ask that, at least not that seriously. She sighed in defeat, and slowly let Josh drag her to the chopper. Even with her white flag flying high as a sign of defeat, her heart was hammering through her chest.

Josh took notice of her sweaty cold hands and how wide her eyes were out of fear when they both sat at the back seat in the chopper. He felt useless; he didn't know what to do to ease Halea's fears. He squeezed her hands thinking that it may loosen her up a bit, and somehow, it worked.

Halea looked up at Josh and gave him a weak smile, thanking him for his effort. Just as Halea was getting used to the idea of sitting in the chopper, her hand held tighter on Josh's hand as she felt them fly up through the air. Halea was, by far, petrified to move. Josh however noticed the distress radiating from his best friend and wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

Halea visibly relaxed from Josh's touch. She let her head rest against his chest as he felt his grip on her tighten, pulling her closer to him. Minutes went by them as they flew above huge cliff sides, rainforests and rivers. Halea had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. Josh felt her relax against his grip when he saw how she marvelled the scenery seen through the glassed windows. Through the entire trip, never once did he release her from his embrace even with her calm.

By the time they landed on a clearing near the cave's mouth, several natives stood by the side as they waited for them to exit the chopper. The landing was a bit rough considering Carl was driving which caused rather amusing squeals from both Vic and Halea.

Josh laughed mockingly at Halea, still placed in his arms, but soon was pushed away by Halea as means of revenge. She quickly jumped from the chopper, away from the 'Devil's Contraption' with Luko close on her tail. Josh followed suit with Vic, Carl already ahead of all of them as he talked with Jim regarding the gears being brought out of the cave.

As soon as they arrived near camp, Halea spotted Dex inside the main tent doing God knows what. At the same time, Dex saw the group of people through the makeshift window arriving in the camp and caught Halea's eyes staring at him.

"Like what you see?" asked Dex cockily while popping his collar. Halea merely giggled at Dex's failed attempt to flirt once again, and gave him a hug. Right behind her, Dex saw Josh come in the tent and chuckled at the two friends, catching them both hugging.

"Never thought I'd actually see the day where you fall for one of Dex's methods of flirting. You are getting desperate from all this time away from civilization, that's for sure." said Josh with a smirk, showing his amusement. Halea, who was just noticing Josh, pushed Dex away causing him to fall in a pile of files stacked near at the side of the tent. Josh laughed at Dex's frustration.

"Way to cockblock a friend Josh." grumbled Dex as he clumsily stood off the pile, punching Josh's shoulder jokingly after. Halea joined the laugh fest soon started by the two men.

After catching up, mostly Dex telling both Josh and Halea how much fucked up they were when they see their parents, Josh walked away to search for Vic to give her the video tour of the cave as requested by Carl earlier.

While Josh was out of the tent, Dex quickly narrowed his eyes at Halea.

"What?" asked Halea as he simply stared at Dex, wondering what the sudden change was for.

"Something happened. I can't explain but something happened between you two. I can feel it," he said as he lingered his eyes on Halea, trying to figure the changes, "The whole time I talked to you guys, there was like something in between you two... I can't tell what it is."

Halea fidgeted under his gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable from his judging eyes. Suddenly, Dex jumped off where he sat.

"Oh. My. God! You two are-"

"No we're not!" Halea denied, more to herself than Dex. "We're just best friends. Nothing more..."

Dex saw the sadness in Halea's eyes when she thought of how nothing more can ever happen between her and Josh. He was about to say something, possibly try to show her reasons to think otherwise but was interrupted when Josh came in followed by Vic.

Dex was soon occupied with Vic's tour, which was amazing to say the least. The virtual replication of the cave- from the details of the stalagmites to the dent of every boulder- was superb.

After the tour, there wasn't any time given to Dex to allow himself to talk to Halea about her and Josh's new found predicament. Once the tour was over, all of them went their separate ways; Josh and Halea changing out of their clothes and into something more comfortable for caving, while Vic and Carl went off to talk with Frank through one of the web cams.

After changing into their wetsuits, Halea and Josh followed Vic and Carl in one of the tents near the cave's mouth. Carl was apparently talking with Frank, more like arguing. The oncoming storm was erratic, but Carl needed everything rushed.

Halea was staring at Carl as he shows Frank a bottle of what looked like vodka. She stares at Josh, confused with what the man was holding, but received only a chuckle as he put his arms around her casually, holding her tightly to him.

The discussion between Carl and Frank grew heatedly, but soon cooled down when Frank asked for Josh. Halea heard Josh gulp, making her chuckle this time. With a glare, Josh let goes of Halea and faces his dad.

"You're on my shit list." said the old man sternly as he stared down on his son, obviously pissed at his son's disobedience. A follow-up voice soon shouted from Frank's side with just as much seriousness as Frank's voice, "Tell her to bring her ass down here before I pull her down here myself!" Apparently, it was Jude, as pissed off as Frank.

"We needed those bail-out tanks down here, Josh, alright. We rely on you and Halea to do your job."

Halea stood up from her place and walked towards Josh when she heard her name. She was pissed. It's not like she asked for the job. She stared at Frank; her anger was obvious from her stance as she crossed her arms. He looked at the old man snidely.

"No. A job is something you choose to do, something you're paid to do. Stop treating us like we're five years old!" said Josh, his temper rising.

"Then stop acting like you're five years old!" shouted Frank as he stared down at the two teens. Halea heard enough. She was sick of their parent's continuous scolding. Just when Frank was about to continue his 'you-should-be-ashamed' speech, Halea pressed the off switch.

Josh looked from the screen to Halea; disbelief traced on his face, but looked highly amused of the girl's act of rebellion. Halea shrugged his shoulders as if to care less of their parent's reaction later on once down at the caves, and readied herself for their trip. Josh ran after the girl, while draping his arms casually over her shoulders.

Carl sniggered at the two teens, amused by the interaction between them; nevertheless, he and Vic followed suit to ready for the trip downwards.

* * *

**R&R people! This was supposed to be a one-shot deal, but whatever... Tell me if I should continue or not. This was supposed to be an experiment anyway, but still, I'd like to see where it'll go :))**

**R&R R&R R&R**


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter 1**

**Tragedy Strikes**

**Halea's POV**

Carl was a cheater.

If I knew that we could've jumped off and land using a parachute, I would've done it too! But, I guess it was a fair play if you base it on Carl's Rules. I wasn't pissed off, but it wasn't fun knowing I lost fifty bucks.

Ignoring the loss I felt for my money, we continued on our expedition.

About an hour or two, we were already at 'The Elevator', as Dex named it. It fits. Thought what I would give to _actually _have an elevator installed in this cavern.

Looking down in the vertical tunnel, I can see how deep it goes. I should already be used with it since Josh and I have been going through it numerous times, but you can't blame a girl for feeling a bit queasy. I've been through hell and back on our other expeditions, yet I always find myself being scared with the most routine of things.

I shook my head to rid myself of these distracting thoughts, and followed suit after Josh.

"You're quit the rappel rap." said Victoria to Josh as she landed just behind me.

"You should see him climb!" I exclaimed as I grinned at Josh, "He's pretty good... but not as good as me."

Josh snickered, "Excuse me? Last I've heard I was the one who saved your arse last week, and a month before that, and that time where you-"

"Shut up." I tried to give Josh a stern look, but apparently it came off as funny since I heard all Vic, Carl, Luko, and Josh laugh at me. I gave up my try on winning our trivial fight, and went ahead of Josh after Luko downwards.

We were close.

I wasn't that fond of the idea of being close to Forward Base and judging from Josh's face, neither was he. We weren't exactly looking forward for verbal abuse from both our parents, but I guess we had to see this coming. We did sort of ask for it.

I had to thank Vic for calling a break. It prolongs mine's and Josh's life for the time being.

The spot we took our rest couldn't have been more beautiful. We rest on the waves of 'Flowstone Falls', Dex's idea of a name. Though I wasn't fond of the idea of this whole expedition aside from getting to spend it with my best friend, I had to admit that the beauty of the cave was a bonus.

I stood atop on the highest rock shaped wave next to Josh. I can feel him staring at me while I looked around. It was getting on my nerves. I snapped my head to his direction, clearly annoyed. However, my annoyed look was quickly wiped off when I saw the look on his face.

His face was bright with his warm smile on. I couldn't find myself to shout at him. A smile slowly crept on my face as he handed me his bag of food. Gladly accepting it, I took it from his hands. Nevertheless, I never failed to notice the feel when I brushed my hands against his. I can feel it was rough from years of extremities... and I liked it.

My smile grew wider when I felt his hand clasp around mine, halting me from getting the bag of goods away from him; I'm pretty sure though that wasn't why he's holding my hand. I liked how his big hands were around mine; it was warm and it fits perfectly with mine.

I know that he's suppose to be my best friend, and I shouldn't be thinking like this, but I can't help but think that there could be possibly more between us. I have a feeling that what I felt was mutual though doubt was still a cloud ever present in my mind.

His eyes were so alluring. They were actually what draw me to him when I first met him, next to his smile.

I can feel his hold tighten around my hand, the bag scrunching from his grip. I was in need of a snack, but I wasn't complaining.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, but were rudely interrupted by a cough. Quickly snapping out of our trance, we stared at the culprit. Victoria stood below us with a smirk plastered on her face, same with Carl, clearly amused by our little moment.

"So... do you guys like caving?" asked Vic as she pointed a camcorder at us; probably footage for National Geographic.

Josh lets go of my hand reluctantly as he faced Victoria directly with what I can see as a force smile. Squatting down to her level, he handed me the bag of food while he tried to give an answer.

"My old man is obsessed with torches, right? All caver are; it's like their thing. Check out what he got me for my birthday." Josh pulled out an all too familiar necklace from under his shirt. "It's from a wild boar that's killed by hand on their expedition in Borneo. That's pretty cool, right? Wrong. He modified it. It's from a wild boar, eaten it, and turned it in to a torch."

"Oh wow. That's so cool."

"No, that's not cool; that is caving for you. They're all like 'Whoa! I get to be the first person to check out some autumn bit of rock that looks just like the last ten miles of pointless rock... it's so lame!" I giggled at his lack of enthusiasm. Not that I blamed him for it, but that footage wouldn't have been great for Nat Geo. I plopped down next to him as he wrapped his arm around me with a real smile on his face.

"Oh Josh. You just don't get it do you. Your old man, he's the most respected man of our kind. He's like Columbus or Neil Armstrong," said Carl as he stared along the lines the cave made. It was clearly seen that he was passionate on what he does. Unfortunately for him, neither Josh nor I cared. I felt Josh's arm slide off my shoulders as he stood up, rolling his eyes, looking exasperated as Carl went on. "These rocks, these caves; man, this is it. There's no more place in the planet left to explore. I mean where else can you shine a light where no human has been before?"

"You want to shine a light where no human has been before?" Josh backed away from me a little bit. From the look of his eyes, he's planning... something.

"Here you go!" Josh exclaimed as he pulled his pants down for everyone to see his behind. I wasn't complaining, but really? Nevertheless, I couldn't help but laugh along Victoria.

Our laugh eventually died down, and thankfully Josh's pants were already in place. We spent at least an hour resting, but Carl was persistent.

We continued on our climb to Forward Base in silence, mostly in mine and Josh's part. I wasn't really ready to meet my mother's wrath, or Frank's. I admit that we did act irrationally, but in my defence, it was an act well needed for our rebellious age.

Even persuading myself wasn't working on easing the guilt. I guess we just had to face the music.

My feet were growing heavy for every step I took. We were almost there, and I haven't yet an excuse to make. Just when I felt like running back to the surface, I felt Josh's hand slide in on mine.

"Hey, you alright?" he whispered worriedly. I gave him a small smile as reassurance, but somewhat came off as a grimace. He stroked my hand reassuringly, "If you go down, I go down with you. Sounds fair?"

I stared at him incredulously, "Are you kidding? You'll probably get more than me; your dad always did say you were the bad egg between us two." I grinned at my hopeless attempt of a joke, but was praised with his grin as well.

"Well yeah, but I know how Jude whips your ass more than what you deserve, so don't worry as much." He tightened his grip on my hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Even with that small gesture, I felt somewhat less stressed out.

Not long after our little talk, we found ourselves standing on Forward Base.

What we received wasn't exactly the 'welcome' I expected.

No one was screaming at us. The aura felt gloomy, too gloomy. Something was wrong.

I glanced around the people in the room. Frank and Mom were missing. Did something happen?

I panicked at the thought of things gone wrong, and quickly ran towards George. "George, what happened?"

George stared at me with his mouth agape, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. He looked down from my eyes, trying to find words. He was fumbling with the edge his shirt as he tried to look anywhere, but my eyes. My need for answer grew as I grabbed his wrist, trying to shake him off his stupor. His head shot up, his eyes staring at mine with what I can figure as sympathy.

"I'm sorry." He said at me.

With those two words, I knew what he meant; I just didn't want to believe him. My eyes started to tear up. I didn't want to believe it, but somehow I knew it was true.

Behind George, I saw V.E.R.G.I.L.E.'s monitor on a made-shift table. I walked pass George and made my way to the monitor clumsily, my tears blurring my vision. Just as I was about to press play on the paused monitor, I saw J.D.'s hand take a firm grip on my wrist, halting my hand from any movement.

With my anger and impatience at its peak, I pushed him away roughly to the floor. I wanted to know what happen. Defeated and hurt, J.D. simply lowered his head in condolence. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to know what happened.

I pressed play and soon the events under water played in front of me like a movie, a tragedy caught on film. I felt a hand hold on to my shoulder. I knew it was Josh just by the touch.

He watched the whole video with me; the tears from my eyes were freely falling now. Josh, seeing my distress, pulled me into a hug whilst watching the video. This couldn't be easy on him as well, seeing this side of Frank was new for every one of us. I guess this was survival of the fittest. I buried my head on his chest as he tightened his arms around me. I wanted to the moving pictures on the monitor to stop, but I couldn't look away.

I was going to be sick. I kept watching as my mom fought for Frank's mask, and how Frank let my mother drown. I knew it was hopeless to buddy breath in a full face mask, but still, the thought of my mother's loss was grave.

My mother was dead.

I can't believe that she was gone. I just heard her talking through the video conference earlier. With all that happened, I would rather hear my mother's verbal lashing than never hear from her at all.

I kept playing and replaying the scene that went through between Frank and my mom as they fought for the one mask. It was like I was trying to embed that memory in my brain. All of a sudden it stopped. I stared at the hand that held the pause key, and trailed its arm to its face. Josh was angry; he was practically fuming.

I understood his reaction, but right now I was nothing. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to react. I didn't care.

I felt Josh's hold on me gone as he stood abruptly from next to me. He was mad. I can hear him shouting and swearing on the background, but I couldn't care less. I was in my own little bubble. My mother was dead. And my last impression on her was me disobeying simple orders for days worth of vacation while she was stuck down here doing all the work.

The guilt was coming full charged.

Just as I was about to succumb on my bath of remorse, I heard someone speak behind me in the water.

"Can somebody give me a hand here."

I turned around slowly, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to. Confirming my suspicion, in the water, there I saw Frank holding onto my mother's lifeless body.

She looked so... So white. So pale. So cold...

More tears fell from my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was next to my mother's body, holding on her cold, dead hands as she was placed in a body bag.

For hours I stayed by her side, holding on her hands while brushing her hair away from her face. I couldn't leave her. My mother was the only family I've got, and now she was gone. Time was apparently too fast for me. It was time for us to climb back up. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay where my mother was.

Carl was persistent though. He promised me they will haul my mother's body back up to the surface.

It wasn't really persuasion at its best, but Josh urged me on. 'Your mother would have wanted you to be safe on the surface' he said, and I knew it was true.

With one last look at my mother's ghostly face, I zipped the body bag close, and eventually left.

* * *

Huh. Never thought I'd actually get reviews... **COOL! :D**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

I'd love to read more of your reviews. Sorry for the late update though, I was never supposed to continue this. But even with only 2 reviews, I had to continue it... plus I have measles and I don't really have anything to do so... yeah. :))

**READ & REVIEW PLEEEEAAAAASE :)))**


	3. Trap Down Under

**Chapter 3**

**Trap Down Under**

**Halea's POV**

The walk back to the surface was quiet; the atmosphere was ominous. Even with all the negative tension looming over the tight space we were currently walking through, I was thankful that they were considerate for my mother's death.

Looking back, I remember the days where I always get in trouble with my mom. I would always disobey her; much like how I did recently, then silent treatment on both our side. But it never went as far as a few days. At the end of our small spats, she would always treat me double scoop of coffee and vanilla ice cream. After, we would lounge around in front of the television with a deck of DVDs and a huge bowl of popcorn. For the whole day we would watch movies to catch up on the times we've lost moping around.

I can't believe those days are gone...

I lost my thoughts when I bumped onto Josh. I would've lost my balance, but he held me in place; his hands holding on my waist tightly as he pushes me to him.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked.

"Listen." whispered Luko as he stared at the walls of the tunnel. I heard it. It was loud, almost like the cave was growling at us. Josh tightened his hold on me; I feel him getting tensed by my side. I held on to his shoulder as I stared up at him. He stared down at me, worry clouding his eyes. I can see that it wasn't just because of my well being regarding my mother's death; something was wrong. I rubbed his other arm, trying to comfort him a little, lead him away from his troubled thoughts, but even I can't stop the worry and fear from coming out.

My worry was plastered on my face as I thought of possible scenarios causing that horrifying grumbling. Josh, seeing my state crumbling, just held me as he stared frantically on the walls.

We hurried our way back to the base of the 'Elevator', but on the way, a small river has formed beneath our feet. This wasn't good. Soon enough this cave could get flooded. I started to panic, but what worried me more was the others a few miles below. We had to warn them.

As if God heard, we saw the ComBox near the base of the 'Elevator'. Josh ran past me, hurriedly reaching for the CB attached, hoping to get a signal down to forward base. I ran next to him, anticipating on hearing someone's voice.

Luko grabbed Josh's shoulder to grab his attention, "Josh. Up - good. Down - bad." That was a sure understatement from what we can tell. With the rate the water was flowing down from the elevator, the cave could get flooded in a matter of hours. Panic was boiling over in me; I grabbed the speaker end of the CB. I desperately fiddled with the knobs on the panel boards, trying to work something out. I kept shouting at the CB trying to get someone's attention from the other side, while Luko pulled Josh towards the elevator's base.

"Halea, is that you?" someone yelled from the other side.

"Jim? Jim! What the hell's going on?" I was getting frantic; the noise from the other side of the CB wasn't exactly calming my nerves especially with the seniors looking way more panicked than we do. Something was definitely wrong.

"Halea! You've got to pull the team right now. The storm is taking its way into a cyclone."

I was about to ask what he was talking about, but the CB was pulled away from my hands. Looking up, I saw Josh's face looking as distraught as, possibly, mine. "No! The others are still down there. The CB's down."

"Josh! Get out of there now! The-" Static. The signal was shit with the weather brewing into a cyclone. I stared into space as I try to think of what to do. As of now, I have no clue. The weight of my mother's death, the guilt of leaving the people in forward base and the responsibility of saving the lives of my companions were smothering me.

One thing was for sure, I was not leaving Frank down there on his own. Even if Josh blames him for my mother's death, I knew the risks, and I'm sure my mother did to. Unfortunately, my mother took a too big of a risk to handle. I'm not saying I loved Frank after what he did, but I'm not saying I hate or blame him either.

I saw Luko readying Josh to be hauled up as he keeps on yelling at me to hurry over. This was wrong. I had to go back. Whether the chances are slim, there is still a chance to save their lives and I'm not giving that up.

Without a second thought, I sprinted away from them, back to forward base. I heard Josh scream my name, but I knew what I'm about to do was right.

On the way, I slipped a couple of times, but I always balance myself back. I was nearing 'Flowstone Falls' based from the sound of the rushing water from the forming falls. I was getting near; however, one particular slip caused me to fall all the way back. I was anticipating the pain of the cave's rocky floor to hit my fragile back and head, but It never came. I did notice though that warmth has somehow spread along my backside. I turned my body around and felt my eyes widen.

"You didn't think I'd leave you, did you?" humour was evident in Josh's words as he stares at me, but I felt like there was an underlying message behind his cryptic words. I shrugged my curiosity away for now, and leapt into his arms.

"Thank you" simple words they may be, but I meant every word. I was glad that his anger over his dad wasn't overshadowing his judgement on saving him. I pulled away slowly and smiled as I basked in his embrace.

As if reading my mind, he answered, "My dad may be fucked up, but he's still my dad. I'm not leaving him," He said with determination. "and I'm definitely not leaving you." I wanted to say something, I wanted to know what he meant. However, distant voices from below the 'Flowstone Falls' caught our attention quickly.

Josh released me from his trapping arms and holds on my hands instead as he guides me towards the edge. Only now did I notice Luko trailing behind us. I feel the blush slowly creep on my cheeks, '_was he here all the time?'_

I shook my head, I had to concentrate.

"Dad?" yelled Josh as he leaned not-too-close to the edge of the 'Flowstone Falls'.

"Joshua?" I can hear Frank's panic once he recognized the voice of his son. "What the fuck are you doing here!" he was beyond furious, but now wasn't the time for this.

I tied a secure line around a huge boulder to serve as a secure line, Luko helping me from the other side. I hauled the line to Josh as he throws the line down to, what I now can see, Vic and Carl.

All three of us worked in securing the line while Vic climbed up the rope ladder. For an experienced climber, she was slow. But, I guess the rushing water was hard to fight against.

She was close; I saw her head and helmet light bobbing up in between the strong current of the falls from behind Josh. She was pulling herself hard while Frank directs her what to do. Just as her head finds solace away from the rushing water, I feel the boulder move.

"Shit!" exclaimed Josh. He turns back to Vic while Luko and I tried to push the boulder hopelessly to a halt. "Stop! It's moving", but Vic was persistent. She pulled herself onto the ledge, but just as she brings the upper half of her body on the hard surface with help from Josh, the large boulder jerks forward. The boulder pushes both me and Luko backward, pushing Josh and Vic off in the process.

"Josh!" I hear myself screaming out to him. I stared at the pungent water down below horrified, trying to find a figure. Relief overcame me when I saw Josh gasp for air from below.

Vic was okay, but I wasn't that happy for her sake. It was her fault we were currently in this predicament: If she didn't pushed herself up when Josh told her to stop, we could've untied and release the boulder from the pull and on to something more stable.

Now look where we are. Me and Luko are currently trying to push the boulder, but I knew it was futile. It was physically impossible to push this big of a boulder away from the falls' mouth with it's weight and the push of the water combined. I stared at Luko, and I can see his fear. I was pretty sure I had the same expression, but I tried to stand clear of any emotion as I try to think of a way out of this position.

"Halea, You have to let go." I hear Josh from below.

"No! If she lets go, the boulder will push on her." Frank reasoned out.

The two bickered for what felt like hours for both me and Luko. Right now, I didn't know what to do. I stared at Luko, hoping to see something that could reassure me. But I never expected him to do what he did next.

He pushed himself way from the boulder leaving the force of the boulder on me which caught me by surprised.

Without Luko's additional restraint, the boulder pushes on me and hits me squared on my head. I felt my grip on the boulder loosen as I was pushed roughly away from the boulder and down in to the watery abyss. I tried to keep my eyes open, but unconsciousness quickly caught up on me before I can even comprehend me free falling. Last thing I heard was Josh's voice screaming my name as I plummet from an uneventful doom.

* * *

I agree, it's incredibly short. But with school work and limited internet, I hardly have time and inspiration to write... I'll **TRY** to write more frequently, but no promises. Hope you guys enjoyed it and, as usual, **R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **

**READ AND REVIEW :)**

****your opinion matters.


End file.
